Lettre de Lavande Brown, à Ronichounet
by rainboww-lullaby
Summary: OS. Cinq ans après leur rupture, Lavande envoie une lettre à Ron. Elle y dévoile le pourquoi du comment de leur relation. Que va-t-elle avouer?


- Tu as gardé contact avec elle?!

La voix d'Hermione avait fusé à travers toute la maison. Ron se redressa mollement et se retourna pour poser son coude sur le dos du canapé sur lequel il se prélassait tandis que la jeune femme s'avançait telle une furie à sa rencontre.

Ron ne savait pas pourquoi Hermionne était si furieuse, ni de quoi elle parlait. Il l'examina attentivement. Elle était toujours aussi belle, et son visage en colère lui donnait l'irrésistible envie de l'embrasser. Il savait que ses fureurs pouvait être dangereuses, mais tout se finissait toujours bien. Il attarda son regard sur les yeux de la sorcière qu'il aimait plus que tout, puis sur ses lèvres, avant de remarquer qu'elle tenait dans la main un papier tout froissé. Il fonça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être?

- Mais de quoi tu parles?

- Par Merlin! S'exclama-t-elle. Et en plus tu ose me le demander!

- Je ne vois vraiment pas...

- Lavande Brown, l'interrompit-elle. Tu lui envoie des lettres!

C'était donc ça le papier froissé. Mais cela faisait près de cinq ans qu'il n'avait pas eut de nouvelles de Lavande. Il répondit.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu l'aurais su plus tôt si je lui envoyait des lettres?

Question perspicace. Hermione, prise de court, rougit, et serra l'enveloppe plus fort. Ron soupira.

- On devrait peut-être la lire cette fichue lettre au lieu de se disputer à ce sujet.

- Faisons donc.

Ron s'assit sur le canapé, Hermionne resta debout dans son dos, tandis qu'il prenait l'enveloppe, l'ouvrit, et lu l'écriture arrondie.

« Cher Ron.

Avant tout, je t'annonce que je vais me marier.

Rassures-toi, je ne tente pas de te rendre jaloux, car j'imagine que tu mènes la belle vie avec Hermione. De mon côté, je suis tombée amoureuse de l'homme parfait, comme je les aime bien. Enfin, je ne vois pas pourquoi je te dis cela, tu n'en sais rien. Nous n'avons jamais vraiment communiqué lorsque nous étions ensemble. Peu importe, je sais que la communication n'est pas ton fort, en tout cas, pas avec moi. Mais, je t'annonce que je n'ai plus aucun regret de t'avoir quitté.

A vrai dire, je ne crois pas t'avoir un jour vraiment aimé Ron. J'ai conscience d'être une fille absolument ignoble, et je m'en excuse. Tu sais, je crois qu'à l'époque, je ne savais pas vraiment qui j'étais, ni ce que je voulais faire. Bref, je ne tente pas de m'expliquer, venons-en au fait. Je crois que j'étais attirée par la célébrité. Je voulais être quelqu'un de connue, à qui on veut parler, et garder contact. J'avais choisit de me rapprocher du grand Harry Potter, de façon à ce que l'on me traite comme une de ses plus proches amies. Mais il était difficile d'entrer dans votre cercle d'amis. Je décidais donc d'attaquer du côté du coeur. Mais à un certain moment, avec Cho et Ginny, je me suis rendue compte que séduire Harry relevait de l'impossible. Hermione n'étant pas lesbienne, et moi non plus, il ne me restait plus que toi. J'ai saisit ma chance, et me suis jetée dans tes bras dès la première occasion. Avouons que nous avons passé de merveilleux moments ensembles ( et soit dit en passant, tu embrasse très bien!), et je n'oublierais pas ces instants magiques avec toi.

Pardon, mais ce n'était pas de l'amour, juste un sentiment qui n'a pas de nom, pour arriver à ses fins personnelles. Je me rends compte, tardivement effectivement, que je faisait beaucoup trop de mal autour de moi. Hermione a beaucoup souffert, et je me suis étonnée que tu n'as pas remarqué sa jalousie. Ça se voyait qu'elle t'aimait! Un imbécile comme toi est trop aveugle pour te rendre compte de cela.

Bref, je m'embrouille dans mes mots, j'espère que tu as compris ce que je voulais dire, et je m'excuse encore d'avoir été aussi ignoble et affreuse.  
Tu es invitée à mon mariage (Hermione aussi), je te dirais plus tard quand et où cela se passera.

Bises à toi, Ronald. »

Ronald Weasley, reposa la lettre sur la table, avant de déclarer.

- Je ne comprendrais jamais rien aux femmes.

Hermione l'enlaça tendrement et lui murmura dans l'oreille, amusée.

- Tu n'a pas changé. Moi je la comprends, l'essentiel, c'est de lui pardonner.

- Ouaip, répondit Ron en hochant la tête, tu veux y aller?

- Où ça? À son mariage? Bien sûr, je suis sûre qu'on reverra plein de vielles connaissances là bas.

Elle avait si vite changé d'attitude. Il n'y a pas moins de cinq minutes, elle était si furieuse.

Elle lui sourit, il lui répondit par un baiser passionné, et leur étreinte se prolongea, scellant la dispute que la lettre avait provoqué.


End file.
